


MINORU MINETA VS THE WORLD

by LockSama2001



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pop Culture, Romance, Scott Needs A Hug, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockSama2001/pseuds/LockSama2001
Summary: Mineta finally has a girlfriend, but needs to defeat her seven evil exes first. With a certain Canadian entering the fray, things are gonna get red hot!





	1. Chapter 1

Minoru Mineta was crying in fear. That wasn't unusual.

The boy wailed as he ran in complete panic, with spectators watching with confusion as they watched a small kid with purple balls on his head crying.

The reason behind Mineta's hysteria was shocking to many people, with many of his peers considering this reason was a good thing for the boy.

The reason being this reaction was simple:

Minoru Mineta has finally got himself a girlfriend.

It took a while, with the history of the small teen's perverted antics, which made many females feel uncomfortable around him. It looked almost impossible to find a girl who liked Mineta, like finding water in the desert...

Until he met Renee.

Renee was a mysterious girl to everyone. She was a foreigner who spoke fluent Japanese, a mail courier, a girl who dyed her hair once every three weeks, and, which surprised most of the female classmates in 1-A, didn't mind Mineta's antics. She seemed like a bubbly, and charming young lady, and the two looked like they would have a wonderful future together...

Until Renee informed Mineta that in order to date her, he would have to defeat her seven evil ex-boyfriends.

Mineta continued to cry in panic, until he banged into something. He fell to the floor, sat up, and rubbed his bruised face. In front of him was a white, wooden door with a star painted on it. And, as Mineta slowly got up to his feet, the door was flung open, and something knocked the boy back to the ground. It was another foreigner, a grown male in his twenties to be precise. He had orange-brown hair, with a shirt that had the letter "G" in a shape of an triangle, which was slashed and covered with cuts that bled, and blue jeans. This foreigner wasn't your Average Joe. He was...

Scott Pilgrim

Age: 24

Status: Just got his ass handed to him

Golden Wind Requiem presents…

MINORU MINETA VS. THE WORLD

Volume 1: Minoru Mineta and Scott Pilgrim's Power Hour(Part 1)

"Okay, ow." Scott moaned as he sat up from the possibly crushed Mineta. He clutched at his midsection, a source of cuts, slices, blood, and pain, which stung.

The foreigner's eyes wandered around the new surroundings that he suddenly found himself in, a sense of unfamiliarity and the weight of being in unrecognizable territory slowly crept in. Then, suddenly, Scott looked at the door he was flung out of, which was still opened. The door led to a place called Subspace, which was used to travel to almost anywhere, including the mind of a person…

Including…

"R-Ramona…" Scott whispered the name of his lover, as he had entered her mind to confront Gideon Graves, the mastermind behind The League of Evil Exes, a group that monitored Ramona's love life. Scott had tried to fight against that man, that tyrant, but it was proven to be impossible.

Gideon kicked him off, and launched Scott Pilgrim into God knows where.

He had won.

He still had… Still had…

"RAMONA!" Scott shouted as he leapt to his feet without haste, and rushed to the door. He still had a chance. He still needs her.

But unfortunately, the door slammed shut, just before Scott had reached it, and disappeared with a popping noise.

The foreigner stood in shock. The one ticket back home was gone without a trace. He sank to his knees, and hung his head in defeat.

Mineta slowly sat up once again, and stared at the strange person, where he saw something weird happening.

A brilliant, yet somewhat emotionless white light illuminated around Scott's head.

The small teen slowly got up, and approached the foreigner with caution.

"...Mister?" Mineta spoke with some English, as he learned the language to try to pick up some Americans girls someday(Which actually worked). "Are you okay?" His hand slowly went to grab the foreigner's shoulder…

But he was met with anger as it was shown in every detail of Scott's face, his eyes has glowing bright red, a sign of pure negativity.

Mineta flinched, and nearly jumped back with a yelp, which caused the glow to disappear, along with Scott's demeanor and red eyes.

"...Sir, pardon my French, but what the hell was that?" Mineta asked, confused on what the flying monkey [Redacted] just happened.

"...Um, oh, that?" Scott sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Just nevermind that, okay? I was kinda ticked of there, and I sort of gotten carried away." Scott slowly stood up, and stared at where the door was.

"...Okay, and what about the door?" Mineta pointed out?

"That is a extremely long story, but I'll try to tell it in the next part."

Mineta blinked. "Huh?"

"Nevermind. Listen, do you know a doctor or something? Because I don't know about you, but standing here with some wounds isn't the best thing in the world." Scott said as he clutched his chest again.

"Actually, I know a person. Recovery Girl. She can patch you up."

"Then show the way."

With that, the two walked together, and slowly got to know each other.

Scott attempted to make some stupid short jokes, which made Mineta cry.


	2. I'm done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with writing fics about Mineta.

I'm done with writing fics about Mineta. 

I'm sick and tired of people continuously loathing him.

I'm done with people hating other people for it.

My writing, compared to others is downright garbage. It's the equivalent of the Godlike!Naruto fics out there, and that's not a compliment. 

Every time that I always try to write something good, it just gets ignored. 

If I were to write something that doesn't have Mineta in it, or the horrid, "YAS GAY QUEEN SLAYYYYY!" Crap that sadly plagues this site, Fanfiction.Net, and Wattpad, it would've been the greatest fic of all time.

It's like I'm not allowed to write about anything that I want anymore.

And I'm honest to God tired of it.


End file.
